With Death Comes Love
by VampirePrincess86
Summary: Regina gave her life to save her son and the town she cursed and she only asked one thing from her best friend, to be laid to rest next to her father. If you had to opportunity to bring back someone you loved, would you do it? I own nothing.Oh I own Kat. lol Enjoy, R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I originally started writing a story called "Welcome to Neverland" but after reading other stories, even though everyone's version is different, I decided to take a break from it and try something different. Katherine is still mine. Lol I will be using her in this story too. Regina has to have a friend right? Anyways… I don't like how the show portrays the situation with Emma, Henry and Regina. R&R if you would like. **

* * *

"_Momma!" Regina heard her little boy calling out to her in the distance. "Momma! Up!" She heard once more before she felt a heavy weight jumped onto her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice as she felt his small hands cup her cheeks. _

_She opened her eyes surprising him before she pulled down onto his back and ravished her son with tickles. Her smile and laughter increased with his giggles. She stopped and gave him a kiss on the cheek before lying back down next to him. "Good morning little one."_

_Henry crawled into his mother's arms and put his arm around her stomach. "Momma, today Saturday?"_

_She ran her rand through his hair before placing a kiss on top of his head. "It is indeed." _

_He quickly jumped up and leaned over and with both hands he grabbed her cheek. "We go swim?" He asked with excitement in his voice. Regina nodded to answer his question and felt her son pull her face close to his before he planted a big wet kiss on her lips. "Love you momma"_

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your very eyes.

_Regina sat at the desk in her office going over the town budget when she heard the door to her office slowly opening. She glanced at the clock on her desk and saw that Henry should be arriving soon. She couldn't believe that he was six years old now and was now half way down with kinder garden. He was growing up quickly and the one thing that frightened her most was will he still love her? She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears but she shook her head as if to shake them away. She heard the door slowly open again causing a small smile to form on her lips. She acted as if she hadn't noticed the small form slowly crawling into her office as she finished signing the expense reports. She slowly got up and walked over to the file cabinet to place them in their correct file slot. _

_She ran her hand through her hair as she heard her chair roll as someone had jumped into it. She couldn't help but smile one more time before turning around to find her son sitting at her desk with a large lopsided heart that he had cut himself out of construction paper. Her smile grew even wider a the grin across her son's face as he swung his legs back and forth presenting her with the card. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Is this for me?" She asked acting surprised. _

"_I made it." He said with a proud smile. She took the card and read it closely. "Happy mother day to my favorite mommy, love always, Henry." He said out loud as she read the card to herself. _

_She placed the card down on the table and pulled her son into her arms as she rose to stand. She held him close as she felt a tear of joy fall down her cheek. "I love it Henry. Thank you" She felt his tiny arms wrap around her neck as he laid his head down to rest on her shoulders. This was a moment she would cherish for the rest of her life. _

Regina took a deep breath as the memory ended. She looked down at the diamond that floated in the hair between her hands. She could feel the power draining from her body but she had to keep fighting. She had to make sure her son was safe. After all, this was her doing. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for her. But if she never enacted the curse, she would have never gotten Henry. He wouldn't exist. She wouldn't have gotten the chance to love him and know his love. God she missed the days when he would just let her hold him because he needed his mother. When Emma Swan came into town and the curse broke, everyone had forgotten that legally, she is henry's mother. She changed every diaper, spent sleepless nights soothing his cries of hunger, dealt with every temper tantrum he threw and raised him for the last ten years. Then, it was like she never existed and the last ten years she spent raising him where gone. She was nothing but a memory of a life that he didn't want. The woman who raised him was nothing more than The Evil Queen.

"_Henry Mills!" Regina yelled as she shut the front door of her mansion. She received a phone call from school today that Henry had been misbehaving at school. Instead of doing his class work, he was drawing what looked like a knight killing a woman. He had labeled them as Prince Charming and The Evil Queen. She walked into the Foyer and placed her purse and keys on the table before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She held the paper in her hand and looked at it once more before she heard stomping coming down the stairs. She turned to face her son who stood before her with his arms across his chest. "Care to explain this?" She held up the drawing._

_Henry was now almost ten years old. Ever since he received a book of fairy tales from his teacher, he had begun to full away from her. His attitude and temper tantrums where out of control. She honestly didn't know how to deal with it anymore. "It's Prince Charming slaying the Evil Queen!" _

_She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Henry, you're supposed to be focusing on your school work and not doodling. Go to your room, we'll continue this conversation during dinner."_

_Henry stormed off up the stairs in an instant. It was as if he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her anymore. The words that followed his escape broke her heart in an instant. "You're not my mother, you're the Evil Queen."_

She felt the hot sensation of her tears slowly making its way down her checks as she took in a sharp painful breath. She closed her eyes forcing herself to concentrate. She could do this, save them all. She owed them that much. She took one final breath as she concentrated whatever strength she had left into stopping the diamond. Even though he had pulled away and fought her over the past year, she still loved him with all her heart. He was still her son no matter what anyone said. She saw the light from her hands glowing much brighter than before as the light from the diamond began to dim. She was doing it. It was going to work. She was going to save them all. She felt herself smile as she looked up and saw Emma running into the mines. "Tell him I love him with every fiber of my being."

Emma stood there in shock as she saw the light from the diamond disappear before she saw Regina's eyes close and the woman fell to the ground. "No!" Emma yelled as she ran to the side of the fallen Queen. She pulled her into her arms and began to check for a pulse. "Regina!" She yelled as she slapped the woman's face. She looked up to see her parents and Henry running in. Her eyes immediately went to Henry.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as she started running to Regina's side but he was quickly grabbed by David and lifted off the ground. "No let me go! Mom!" Henry began to cry and fought as David carried him out of the mines.

Snow dropped to her knees next to Emma who had placed Regina back on the floor and began CPR. "You are not going to die on us. You hear me Regina? Our son needs you." Emma said in between chest compressions.

Snow assisted Emma with trying to revive Regina but after ten minutes had passed and not a single movement or breath came from her, Snow tried to get Emma's to stop. "Emma." Snow said as she tried to grab her hands.

"No, we can do this." Emma said ignoring Snow's pleas.

"Emma, she is gone." Snow said as Emma stopped at the realization of her words. "Emma, she is gone." Snow repeated one more time, this time it was only a whisper.

They both sat there in silence looking down at Regina who lied there motionless. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. They didn't hear David walk up beside them. He knelt down and touched both of their shoulders. "The portal is about to be opened." He said as he bent down to pick up Regina's body. They were not going to leave her here. Like Henry said, she is family. Even after everything she had done, she was still family.

* * *

Henry was fighting Ruby's hold on him as he cried for his mother. He couldn't get the image of her lying there on motionless on the ground. Not moving, not breathing. He wished he could have taken back everything he had said to her. Wished he could have taken back every tantrum he had pulled, every ungrateful stunt and hurtful words he had said. She was truly his mother. He was so blinded by the story of her being the Evil Queen from the enchanted forest that he forgot that she was and always will be his mother. He remembered the nights when he would sneak into her room at night because he had a nightmare and she would hold him until he fell asleep. Nights where he was sick with a fever and she would stay up all night taking care of him then going to work with practically no sleep at all.

Every year on his birthday, she would take the day off and they would spend it all day together doing whatever he wanted. He was so blinded that he didn't see how much she truly loved him. He looked up and saw Emma and Snow walking slowly towards them and not to far behind him was David. And in his arms he saw the limp body of his mother. Her head was hanging down and her arm fell to the side of her body. It just waved In the air bouncing with every step David. "No." Henry yelled as Ruby held him tighter, turning him away from the sight of his dead mother. He finally pulled out of her grip and ran full speed to his mother. "No! Mom!" He yelled running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was grabbed by Emma and Snow and before he knew it he was pulled back instantly. "No! I want to see my mom!" He began to throw his arms around in an effort to break free from their hold and it worked. He slowly walked up to David who had knelt down to the ground so Henry could be face to face with the woman who raised him. He took her hand in his and he felt the warmth that he remembered as a child gone from her hand. She was cold. He moved her hair from her face and used both of his hands to pull her head up as he placed his forehead against her. "Mom, please down leave me." He said as he began to cry uncontrollably.

Emma and Snow watched the scene playing out before them. Their hearts broke as she watched the boy mourning his mother. They felt their own tears fall down their face. They paid no attention to the crowd that was not gathering around the fallen queen and her son.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I called you evil, I'm sorry for not listening. I'm sorry for tell you that you weren't my mother. I'm sorry I broke your favorite vase. I promise to be good. I promise to show you every day how much I love you." Henry said in between sobs. "I promise I won't pretend that you ever really loved me. I know you did. But I was so caught up in breaking the curse that I didn't see it. I didn't see the hurt in your eyes every time I called you the evil queen." He took a deep breath. "Please, mom. Please come back to me. Please done leave me." He said still holding her head against his. He felt an arm on his shoulder. And he tried to shrug it off. "No! Don't touch me!" He held onto his mother.

"Henry, I won't let go of her." David's voice brought Henry's gaze to him. "I promise I won't let her go. I will hold her all the way through the portal."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." An unfamiliar voice spoke out loud. It was a voice that no one had ever heard before. Everyone turned to look to find the source of the voice and all of their eyes fell upon a bright glow next to David. When the light disappeared a woman stood before them. He was tall, dressed in all white and her long black hair flowing behind her in the wind. She looked at Emma and her piercing blue eyes made it seem like she was looking right through her soul. "Regina contacted me with her last wish. I will take her from here, Prince."

David stood up and took a step back from the unknown woman. He pulled Regina closer to him as Henry stood protectively in front of his mother. "Who the hell are you?"

Snow took a deep breath before walking slowly up to the woman. "Katherine?"

The woman looked Snow in the eyes before nodding in acknowledgment. "Hello Snow." The two woman embraced each other for a moment. "Regina contacted me this morning." She held up a crystal for snow to see. She placed the crystal down on the ground and an image of Regina appeared.

"My Dearest Kat, my best friend. I have a favor to ask of you. By the time you see this, I will already be dead. I know you will try and come to my aid, Kat. This is something I must do alone. I am unsure of how to ask for this though so please bear with me." Regina took a deep breath as she placed her hands on her knees. "What I'm about to do will require all the strength I have left in me. After what happened this morning, there isn't much I have left to give. But I must do what I can to save the lives of the people I hurt so much, especially my son. Let him know that I truly loved him and I always will. In order for me to stop the fail safe, I must destroy it and in return, I will destroy myself." Regina's tears were now falling steadily down her checks. "Tell my son I loved him more than life itself. I hope he grows up to be a wonderful king. Do know that I will always be with your as long as you keep me in your heart. Miss Swan. Take care of my son." The image from the crystal ended and everyone was left in tears.

A man appeared next to Kat and slowly walked to David. Henry began to push him away from his mother but he was grabbed by Emma. He took Regina from David's arms and held her tightly in his. Kat looked at Henry, then to Snow and David. She returned her gaze back to Henry before walking up to him and kneeling down to face him. She reached into the pocket of her white jacket and pulled out a locket. She opened it and handed it to him. "Your mother wanted me to give this to you when the time was right." He took it in his hand and a smile crept across his face. "She wasn't always evil, Henry. Despite what you may believe or read in books, there are two sides to every story." Kat stood up and with that, she was gone.

* * *

**So... yay or nay? No swan queen. Thats just wierd. lol I have something else planned. Sorry its really long. lol Let me know what you think. Everyone will be returning to the enchanted forest. No Neverland. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Its mean so much and it only encourages me to write more. **

**Evil Regals, you know who you are! Don't worry my dears, our queen wont be that easily defeated. With great power comes with great responsibilities and great and powerful friends.**

* * *

Kat sat in a chair across from the be Regina had been lying on She sat bent forward holding her face in her hands thinking about the conversation she had with Regina that morning.

"_You cloaked yourself from me with magic?" Kat yelled as she paced back and forth in the small apartment that was unknown to her. She had received a telepathic call from Regina this morning and without a second thought, she appeared immediately. She stopped and looked at the woman sitting in front of her. She wasn't the Regina she had known for the past ten, no thirty-eight years. Could she really count the past twenty eight years? She took a deep breath and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. "Regina, after I heard you enacted a curse on your land that brought you here I searched for you. I couldn't sense you, it was like you had just dropped off the face of the earth." Kat spoke in a quiet yet stern voice. "I thought I lost you and now that I found you again, you want me to do what?" _

_She asked in disbelief._

_Regina took a deep breath before looking into the eyes of the woman who sat in front of her. They had first met each other at the age of ten. Kat was not from the enchanted forest. She was from another world. A word that had gods and Goddesses. In all and all, they were similar in a way. Myths and fairy tales, both stories someone at one time made up for others to believe in. Regina had magic but Kat had powers. You could say there were the same thing, but Kat would argue until her face turned blue that they were not. They grew close over the years and eventually became sisters in each others eyes. They had a strange connection to each other. They could feel each others pain and sadness. Kat would always come to Regina's rescue when her mother abused her with magic. Kat and her mother had gotten into a fight. Powers against magic and that was the day that Kat almost killed Cora. But to both of their surprise, Regina asked her not to for as much as Cora hurt her, she would always be her mother. She only wished Henry felt the same way. There were times where she felt that coming from Henry but then he would turn around and leave her for Emma. She didn't need to reminded so many times that Emma was his real mother. _

"_I want you to bring me back to life but rid all of my memories of this place."Regina spoke softly. He felt the tears falling down her cheek. "I don't want to hurt anymore. I watched my mother kill Daniel then I killed him myself. I want the pain of loosing my son gone from my heart for as long as I remember him, I will only be in pain. My heart breaks every time I look at him." She felt Kat wrap her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "i want to forget, please."_

_Kat felt her own tears falling down her cheeks as she held her best friend. She had missed so much of her friend's life over the past twenty eight years that she had been hidden in this world She had a son who didn't return her love. Kat would give anything in the world to have a mother like Regina. Even though Regina had turned into the Evil Queen, but, when she loved, it was unconditional. "I can help you stop this, you wont have to do it alone. You wont have to die."_

_Regina turned to face her friend. "No, I have to die. Its the only way."_

Kat took a deep breath and walked up to the woman lying on her bed. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on Regina's chest and with a glow of her hand, she saw color returning to Regina's face. She removed her hand and took Regina's before waving her hand across Regina's forehead as it glowed once more. "I can make you forget, Regina. But I can not stop you from remembering. You are his mother and a mother's love for her child can never be forgotten."

* * *

Henry sat on the steps of the palace. A month had passed since they had returned to the enchanted forest. The dwarfs had worked around the clock to restore the place to its natural beauty. Today was exactly one month since his mother had lost her life to save theirs. They were going to hold a memorial service for her tonight in the gardens near an apple tree that Henry had planted. Henry got up and walked through the place as fast as he could without being noticed. He didn't want to talk to anyone today. He didn't want to share his feelings. He felt like nobody really cared that his mother died, they just asked him out of curtsey. Once he stepped into his room he shut the door and locked it behind him. Henry walked into his over sized closet and opened a secret door hidden in the back, stepping into a room that he would retreat to when he wanted to hide. He had taken a few of Regina's things from their home before jumping into the portal. He laid down on the chase he made the dwarfs take from Regina's room at their home and wrapped himself in her blanket that he took from her bed. It smelled like her. He looked around the room at the things that he had taken. He grabbed pictures of the two of them from various ages along with her jacket and scarfs. He looked at the wall and hanging from it was the card that he made for her on mothers day when he was in kinder garden. He remembered how happy she was when she gave it to him. He reached for a bottle on the table and sprayed it once into the air before taking a deep breath. He felt the tears falling down his face as her perfume filled the air. He laid back down and held the blanket closer as he closed his eyes. He wished her she how much he missed her and that she knew how sorry he was for everything he did to push her away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi, sorry the update took long. I had this chapter written already, i just didnt know if i wanted to add more to it. The rest of the story will be mostly Regina centric. There will be little bits of the enchanted forest here and there. We all want out Evil queen happy right? lol I own nothing. Oh Leonidas has no relations to the 300 leonidas. lol **

* * *

Kat sat in her father's meeting room when she heard the sound of Regina's laughter echo through the halls followed by her half-brother's laughter as well. She sat with her back on the arm rest and her legs swung over the other. A few months had passed since she brought Regina back and erased her memory of her son. When Regina finally woke up from her extensive sleep, Kat asked her what was the last thing she remembered.

"_I remember the crystal." Regina said slowly as if she was unsure if what she was remembering was correct. "Did they get out safely?" She asked. Kat nodded and Regina let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She got up of Kat's bed and walked over to the window. She had forgotten how beautiful the view from Mount Olympus was. It's been a long time since she was brought here by Kat. "I can't return to the enchanted forest."_

_Kat went to stand beside her friend and playfully nudged her with her shoulder. "No, you can't. You're staying here."_

_Regina smiled and playfully pushed Kat back. "How did you know to come find me? I used magic to block your senses."_

_Kat sighed at the fact that Regina didn't remember what she had asked her to do. "When you died, it felt like a part of me died. I just followed the pain and found you being carried out of the mines by Prince Charming."_

"_Was I dead?" Regina asked as her breath caught in her throat when she saw Kat nod._

"_Do you honestly think that I was going to let my best friend die?"_

Kat held the jasmine flower to her nose and took in its sent. It was her favorite flower and Regina always said she smelled just like it. Her mother would always bring her some when she visited from her native country of Thailand. That was one hundred years ago. She convinced her father to let her grow some in the gardens. Sometimes she went to visit her mother in the Elysian fields from time to time. Her mother was happy in the afterlife. She only wished she could have Regina meet Daniel but unfortunately, he was killed in the enchanted forest and now in this world. She sighed and was interrupted from her thoughts when Regina came in through the door followed by her half-brother Leonidas. She eyed the two suspiciously as their laughter slowly came to a halt.

"Well I see you two are having loads of fun." Kat asked as she sat straight up in the chair.

Regina stood up straight with her hands folded in front of her. She was wearing a white one sleeved gown and it looked stunning on her. She truly belonged here as a goddess rather than in the enchanted forest as a sorceress. "Your brother, my dear is clumsy." Regina went to go sit on the arm rest of the chair Kat sat in and rest her arm on Kat's shoulder as she eyes Leonidas playfully. "I mean, a man just a little over six feet, very strong muscular build, you would never have thought that he would trip over his own feet with a wink from a woman." At the end of that sentence both Regina and Kat were now laughing hysterically.

"Really Leonidas, I mean, I know you have the hots for Regina but tripping over your own feet over a wink?" Kat said between laughs only to get a glare from her brother. "Oh shit" she said before she disappeared from where she sat.

Regina looked at Kat's now empty chair and then to Leonidas who laughed and lunged. She winked at him again before she was engulfed in purple smoke.

Regina reappeared at Kat's side in the gardens. She looked to see Kat lying on her back in the grass. She went to join her. "What's on your mind?" Regina asked as she laid down next to her friend.

"Do you ever miss the enchanted forest?" Kat asked as she stared off into the clouds.

Regina let a moment of silence pass between them as she thought about the answer to her question. "Yes." She in all honesty did miss her family. "They think I'm dead don't they?" She felt Kat nod. David and Snow did rescue her from Tamara and Owen. And that was it, she had completely forgotten about the two people out to destroy magic. She bolted into a sitting position before turning to look at Kat who was now propped up on her elbows. "Tamara and Owen! I have to go back; they will do everything in their power to destroy magic. "

Kat sat up and took Regina's hand into hers. "There is no sign of them in the enchanted forest." She felt Regina send her a confused glare. "I have someone over there."

Regina nodded. She felt a sting in her heart as if something was calling to her. Something was missing, she couldn't exactly figure out what it was. "I feel like something is missing, like I left something behind." She said as she put her hand to her heart.

Kat glanced over at Regina before returning to her spot on the ground. She knew it was only a matter of time before her memories and lover for her son would return to her. "Like what?"

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Allowing herself to relax as the heat of the sun warmed her body. She couldn't quite figure it out. "You know that feeling like you left the stove on but you can't remember if you turned it off?"

Kat turned onto her side to face her friend and raised an eye brow in confusion. "A stove?"

Regina smiled. "Okay, you know when you get this feeling that you forgot something at Thor's house but you can't remember what it is?" She kept eyes contact with Kat who tried to play coy when she heard Thor's name. Regina smirked. "Don't think I didn't notice him sneaking around the house the other night. If your father knew you were seeing a Norse god." Regina shook her head.

Kat propped her head up on her arm and kept eye contact with Regina. "Um, ill humor you, so yes. I know the feeling you are talking about."

"I feel like I forgot something back in Storybroke. But I can't remember what exactly it is I forgot." Regina said as she folded her arms behind her head.

Kat laid back down allowing a few brief moments of silence to pass before she answered. "Maybe you forgot to turn the stove off." And with that she felt Regina smack her in the arm as they both busted out into a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Again, i own nothing.**

* * *

_Regina looked down at the small infant lying in the middle of her bed. How could something so small be so powerful? She never really understood how powerful love was until she looked down at the small human lying next to her, holding her finger in the palm of it's hand. "Henry." She whispered to herself. "That's my fathers name." She smiled and placed a kiss on the infants hand. "I wish you could have met him. He would have loved you."She placed her head down on the pillow next to the infant, still holding his hand. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Henry. I promise."_

Regina opened her eyes quickly as she felt herself take a deep breath of air. She sat up and looked around the room, confused as to where she was. She had a dream of her home in Storybrook but what she didn't understand was who the baby belonged to. She brought her hand to her head and closed her eyes as she felt a headache starting. She felt a relaxing hand on her should as she received a kiss to her temple.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine dear, just a dream.' She said forcing a smile before she felt herself being pulled back down onto the bed. She lad her head on his chest and draped her arm across his stomach. She loved listening to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. She smiled. "I can get used to this."

She felt a kiss on top of her head. "Good because I like having you where you are."

It had almost been an entire year since she left Storybrook to come live on Mount Olympus. She had a new family now. Her and Leonidas had been together for a few months now and things were going great. The last time she was this happy was when she was with Daniel. There were still times when he made her stomach do summer saults. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. The image of the infant returned to her mind. _Henry. _She thought to herself. She had no memory of any child living in storybrook under the name of Henry. _It was only a dream, Regina._ She told herself before she felt sleeping pulling her closer. _It was only just a dream._

"Kat!" Regina yelled as she walked into Kat's bed chambers. She looked around and saw that her closet door was open and walked in to find Kat lying down on a chase only in a silk robe. She had her eyes closed and her hand pressed to her head. "Kat?" Regina said softer as she sat down next to her legs.

"I think I drank too much wine." Kat said as she opened one eye to look at Regina. "Why did you let me drink that much wine?" She whined.

Regina moved to go sit next to Kat's head. Kat repositioned herself so that her head was lying in Regina's lap. She felt Regina run her hands through her hair and it reminded her of the time when Regina had fallen ill in the Enchanted forest. This was the first time she met Snow White.

_Kat held Regina's hair back with one hand and slowly rubbed her back with the other as she watched her friend empty the contents of her stomach into the bucket. Regina had sent all of the maids away ensuring them she would be fine before Kat made herself visible. Regina had fallen ill with a fever just a few days ago. She was out riding and got caught in the middle of a ran storm. She King sent out riders and a chariot out to find her but she has been exposed to the cold long enough to get sick. She saw Regina slowly lower herself to the floor when she was done emptying her stomach. _

"_No, come one, back to bed you go." Kay said as she bent down to help Regina to her feet. While she was trying to help the barely conscious Regina up, she heard the door open and close behind her causing her to stop moving. _

"_Who are yo?" She heard a small voice call from behind her. _

_She turned slowly with Regina's arm over her shoulder and looked at the little girl standing before her holding a bundle of flowers. She couldn't have been older than fourteen. "Snow?" Kat heard Regina say, saving her the trouble. Regina struggled to stand straight as she looked at the child. "I told you to stay away. I don't want you to get sick." _

"_I was worried about you." Snow said as she approached the two women._

_Kat looked at the girl and smiled. So this is Snow White. Regina has told her about what this child had done. She did remind Regina that she was indeed that, a child. She probably didn't know any better and knowing her mother, she was probably tricked. But how can you forgive someone who got the love of your life murdered? "Hi, I'm Katherine. Regina's friend." Snow smiled. "Do you want to help me get her back into bed?"_

_Snow nodded as she went o the other side of Regina and helped Kat guide Regina back to her bed. Once Regina was settled in bed, Snow turned to look at the stranger standing before her in her step-mother's room. "I've never seen you before."_

_Kat looked at Snow and sighed. "I'm not from around here, but I've been your mothers friend since were were children." Kat sad as she poured water into a bowl and grabbed a cloth. She returned to Regina's bedside and watched as Snow crawled onto the bed and Knelt near Regina. She reached her hand out asking for the cloth and bowl. Kat handed the objects to now and watched her quietly as she took care of her sick step-mother. She saw the worry in the girl's eyes as sh slowly placed the damp cloth on Regina's forehead. _

"_Everything is going to be okay, Regina." Snow whispered. "I'll take care of you."_

"Kat?"Regina said softly pulling her out of her thoughts.

"hmm?" Kat replied.

Regina looked down at the woman who was falling asleep in her lap. They had been best friends piratically sisters for nearly forty years now. They would walk to the ends of the earth for each other. "I want to go visit the enchanted forest."

Kat slowly sat up and looked Regina in the eyes. Studying her. Had her memories of Henry returned? Was she starting to remember? Should she wipe her memory again? "Why?" Was all she managed to say.

"I want to see how everyone is doing." Regina said as she sighed. She really did want to know how everyone was doing. She wanted to know if Snow was alright.

"Okay, But you cant go as you are. They think you're dead, remember?" Kat said quietly.

"It will be like we aren't even really there.

* * *

**I think its time to stir up some drama, dont you think? Or you guys want some fluff between Regina and Leonidas before the drama starts? There is going to be a henry centered chapter soon. Cant forget about that ungratful child. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina slowly walked through the woods of the enchanted forest taking in her surroundings. So much had changed since the curse was enacted. Word around the forest was that there was to be a grand ball tonight. She had convinced Leonidas and Kat to attend the ball with her, in disguise of course. She walked up to entrance way of what was her home. It was in ruins. She transported herself to her bed chambers and looked around at what was left. When she enacted the curse, she didn't take everything with her. She picked up her hand mirror on her vanity and dusted it off. She walked over to her window and held it to her face. She looked at her reflection, seeing an entirely different face from her own. It reminded her of the day she walked the village in disguise. The day she learned that show wished for the true Regina to return in hopes of being a family again. This was before she learned that Regina had a village slaughtered for keeping her safe. Regina quickly turned her head to the garden when she heard noise coming from it. She looked and saw two figures walking up to the center of the garden where she used to keep her apple tree. She watched the figures closely and saw that it was Snow and Emma. Her curiosity was peaked; she wanted to know why there were there.

"Snow, did you bring plant?" Emma said as she sat down beside the medium size tree. She was so glad that she didn't have to wear dresses after coming back to the enchanted forest. She reached out to take the small pot from Snow.

"Plant it next to the other ones." Snow said to Emma. She took a deep breath and looked to her right as if sensing something.

Regina stood still next to the pillar not too far from the two women. She had made herself invisible so she could be close to them without being noticed.

"Mom?" Emma asked in concern to Snow's sudden stillness.

"Do you smell that?" Snow said as she stood up and folded her arms across her stomach as a cool breeze past her. Emma shook her head. "It smells like Regina."

Emma looked in the direction Snow was looking before going back to planting the plant. "Maybe she is watching us." Emma looked at the flowers that were planted around the apple tree in Regina's garden. They had planted a flower every month on the anniversary of Regina's death.

Regina folded her arms around her stomach as she stepped closer to Snow, moving slowly until she stood behind the woman she once called her daughter. Snow walked towards the growing apple tree and sat down next to Emma. "On my 12th birthday, I had fallen ill. Johanna would take care of me and when Regina wasn't with my father or tending to the needs of the kingdom, she was by my side. Day and night, she never left me unless she had to. She would take me out to her apple tree to get fresh air. She would let me lie in her lap and tell me stories of prince and princesses, dragons and evil witches. I look back on those days and I could only imagine how much pain she was in, raising the girl who got the love of her life murdered. Never once did I see any sadness in her eyes."

_Regina was sound asleep in her over-sized bed when she heard the door to her chambers slowly open. She opened her eyes as she felt Leopold sit up to see who was at the door. _

_ "Snow?" He said as his daughter slowly walked into the room. Regina propped herself on her elbow to see what it was Snow needed. Leopold got out of bed and went to his daughter. He placed a hand on her head, she was still warm. "what's wrong?"_

_ Snow looked up at her father. "I had a bad dream." Her eyes shifted over to Regina was now sitting in bed. "Can I sleep in here?"_

_ Leopold turned to look at Regina who nodded and he nodded in agreement. Snow must have seen their silent agreement because without a single word, she made her way to the bed and wrapped herself into Regina's side. Regina looked up at her husband and then back down at Snow. "I'll sleep in the spare room." He said before placing a kiss on his daughter's head before leaving the room._

_ Regina settled back into bed and wrapped one arm around Snow. "Snow, do you want to talk about your dream?"_

_ Snow wrapped one arm around Regina's stomach before resting her head on her chest listening to the sound of her heart beating. "I had a dream that you left me. You died. Please don't leave me all alone."_

_ At this moment, Regina forgot that because of this little girl, her true love was gone. She forgot all the anger she had towards this child. She only saw an innocent little girl who didn't know all the evil and dangers in this world. She rested her head on the child's before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm not going anywhere, Snow. It's okay, I'm here."_

* * *

Henry was sitting in his secret room that had all of Regina's things from Storybroke. He had wrapped himself in her comforter while looking through a photo album marked aged 1-3 on it. He couldn't help but smile at the look of bliss on Regina's face as she held him in all of the pictures. He held his locked in one hand while using the other to turn the pages. He felt a small surge of electricity in the air as he felt the hair on his arms begin to rise. He looked up and saw Kat standing against the wall in front of him. He stood up immediately and welcomed her with a hug. She had begun to visit him once a week since their return to the enchanted forest. Checking in on his and telling him stories of his mother before her turn into the Evil Queen. He had never knew about his mother's life, only what he read in the book.

"Are you coming to the ball tonight?" Henry asked as he sat down on Regina's old chase.

Kat watched him play with the locket she had given to him. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it." He saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sure you will be the most handsome Prince at the ball." She said with a smile.

"I wish my mom was here." Henry said softly as he opened the locket and looked at the pictures inside of it.

"Henry, your mom will always be with you. Do you where that locket, always?" Henry nodded. She looked at it intensely and sense magic coming from it. She smirked when she realized the enchantment on it. _Oh Regina, no wonder people feared you._ "I had to go now Henry. Now, don't go breaking all the girl's hearts tonight." She disappeared when she saw a small smile tug at his lips.

* * *

Emma never knew much about Regina, only what people said about her. Mostly nothing nice, just stories of her reign as the Evil Queen. Over the past few months, her mother had been sharing stories of Regina before he turn and it made her see Regina in a new light. It became obvious why her mother adored her. She looked up to see her mother listening to the chirping of a blue bird before a worried look washed over her face. "Mom?"

"Greg and Tamera were spotted in the Enchanted Forest, near King George's castle." Snow said as she stood up and began to gather their things. Regina followed them as they made their way back to the Castle doors. "We have to warn the others. Spread the word for their capture. I don't know why they are here but I do not like it. We know they want to rid the world of magic, but why come here? Why to the enchanted forest?"

"They are near George's castle?" Emma asked. "This is not good."

Regina nodded in agreement. George hated their family. It was only her bet that he would join sides with them to destroy the Charmings. She had to make sure that she keeps a close eye out for George tonight. She was sure Gold would set up a protection spell around the castle for the ball, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"We need to hurry, Henry is probably waiting for us." Emma said before mounting her horse.

Regina looked between Snow and Emma. _Henry._ Regina repeated in her head. _Oh yes, Emma's son._ She felt a weird feeling in her heart when she said his name in her head. She shook it off and needed to find Kat.


End file.
